


Children of the Revolution

by SadSatan



Category: Black Books
Genre: Bisexual Bernard, Bohemian Night, Drinks and Smokes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadSatan/pseuds/SadSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bernard walks alone to a pub and meet a decent and attractive Italian bloke, who make him question his sexuality once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children of the Revolution

Friday night. It was Friday night last week and it was again this week. Bernard could go over and over about this but tonight was different. Manny had his folks over for the night again but he didn't feel, at all, like socializing with them. So he walked the streets alone with his hands in his pockets. Fran was having a girls night with her girlfriends and he didn't even know where they were spending the night. The night was cold and he kept walking until he found a decent pub.

Bernard walks in and it's quite crowded so he opts to sit at the bar. He sits on the fun chair and gets between a martini or whiskey. For tonight, he would choose whiskey. He sits there enjoying his drink and lights on a cigarette. That's when this other boy sat beside him and asked for a beer. 

“Would you borrow me your lighter?” he asked Bernard, who was still unaware of the presence beside him.

The brunette lift his head to meet the other's dark eyes. They weren't that dark, now that he looked closer, they were more like honey colour. His hair was dirty blond and he had bangs that almost covered his eyes. Bernard handed him his lighter and took a sip of his drink. The blond's accent was strong but he didn't seem like a tourist. 

“Thanks. I'm Enzo.” he offered his hand, holding the cigarette between his lips.

“I'm Bernard. You smoke the good stuff.” he shook the other's hand and indicated the Marlboro Red pack on the balcony.

“You too.” he pointed – and laugh – at the other's pack of the same brand. “So what do you do?”

“I own a bookshop. Now infected by Thor's folks.” He speaks bitterly, taking a sip of his drink,

Soon he learned that Enzo was three years younger than him and worked at the Oxford University's library and was majoring Literature. The younger had this aurea of joy around him which made the night last and, even though Bernard wasn't in the mood to party, this was the closest he was gonna get from it. And he was fine with it because he had found someone to talk about books – the thing he loved best.

They talked about Dickens, Carroll, Huxley, Poe, Wilde, Lewis, Tolkien and Shelley. It was amazing how easy it was to talk about those great writers with someone who really knew about them. Not like a costumer who was interested about it. This guy, Enzo, knew what he was talking about. Soon, Bernard was feeling a little drunk and went to the discussion about personal life.

Maybe it was just the drinks but Bernard was getting really found of this guy. He was an intelectual just like him, and a bohemian, apparently. Which was great since Bernard was one of them too. He noticed Enzo was getting high too, which was awesome since he wasn't sober as well. 

They kept talking and drinking and smoking their red cigarettes, speaking their minds off since they were a little loaded themselves. People around kept dancing but they were more of a quite self and sitting on the balcony seats felt marvelous just to have someone interesting to talk about matters. Enzo was surprised that he had found such an intelectual to talk about books in the middle of the night. So much that he couldn't shut his mouth about books.

It was complicated because everytime someone new they met, they went straight to sex talking and this was much more intense than any sex talking Bernard had ever had. It was a match of intererests and they were taking it to a different level. Bernard confessed he wasn't found of people coming to his shop to buy books, he just wanted the books there, next to him. He didn't feel like seeling them. He wasn't a good seeler but damn, he liked books.

Enzo was hipinotized about the book seeler. He was so intense and cult, not just like any other literature student he knew. He was more than that. He was so glad he had met him in this pub. They kept drinking till they feel really, really high. That's when Enzo proposed.

“Maybe we could go to your place to have more of a private conversation.”

“My flat is full right now, that's why I'm here in the first place.”

“We could go to my place, then.”

Bernard thought for a while about it. He agreed it was a good idea and that he wanted Enzo close to him all night. They paid for their drinks and left the place together. Enzo was in the middle of the streets in a flash, and Bernard was still lighting his cigarette in front of the pub. 

\- Led me.

Bernard messed with up his hair as he spoke.

They walked side by side, Bernard with his cigarette on and still having a drink in hand. They walked to a corner where Enzo put his arm around Bernard's shoulder. They walked through the streets singing “Everybody wake up! It's time to get down!” and having a good time everytime they saw a light turning on when they screamed. They laughed and walked together. Bernard put his arm around Enzo's waist. 

Enzo walked with Bernard's arm around him until he coudln't take it anymore and led him to a wall, kissing him deeply. Bernard put his hands around Enzo's waist and kissed him back. His fingers danced around Bernard's hair and the other pulled him closer.

Until they get to his flat. Bernard was a bit shy to get in but he did anyway, Enzo's flat was a mess, just like Bernard's shop. Enzo took Bernard's black coat off when they get in and took his jumper off too, leaving only his light green shirt on. 

“I'm sorry about the mess.”

“I don't bother, really”

Bernard kissed the younger sweetly, leading them to the sofa. 

“I wanna do things to you,” confessed Enzo.

“Let's do them, then.” 

Enzo moaned and kissed Bernard's even harder. He sat on Bernard's lap and kissed him softly this time. Bernard coat's was off for a long time now so Enzo moved to take his shirt off too. While Bernard was preocupied about Enzo's pants, removing his belt. Bernard took Enzo's lips with his and sat there, just moving his lips. That's when he moved his lips to his neck.

Bernard pressed his lips on Enzo's as he move to take his shirt off as the other did the same. It was getting hot between them but Bernard didn't want it to stop. Bernard was getting hot in the lower places but he wanted him to continued, When both of them were shirtless, Bernard stoped.

“Maybe we should take this to the bedroom.”

“Good idea.”

Enzo moved to get on his feet and led Bernard to his bedroom. He undo Bernard's belt and sat on the bed, pushing the other closer. Bernard throw himself on the bed and topped him, kissing him hard. They induged into the kiss for a while, when Bernard felt his belt being tug off. That's when he felt Enzo move them around and turning to be on top of him and that's when he felt something change. Enzo was pulling on his belt and taking it off, unbuttoning his pants and unzipping it.

“I want to feel every bit of you.” he whispered in Bernard's his ear.

Enzo moved to his knees, on the floor, and pulled Bernard's pants down and underwear down so he could see Bernard arosal. 

“You're so big…” he said hungrily before taking him down his throat.

Bernard threw his head back and opened his mouth without making a sound. This guy knew what he was doing and he wasn't in place to make him stop. Enzo bobbed his head up and down, taking him all, trying his best to make Bernard feel pleasure. He used his tongue and his lips as much as he could, making Bernard moan from pleasure. 

The brunette didn't have receive many blowjobs in his life to compare but this was like heaven. He felt like he was going to the edge already so he asked him to stop. He wanted to last longer.

“Do you have any… hm… supplies?”

Enze looked up and moved to his night stand, taking a condom and a bottle of lube. He came closer from Bernard and whispered in his earr.

“Will you fuck me nice and slow, then faster and rough?”

Bernards cock twiched at those words.

“Of couse I will.” he said in a smothering voice.

He throw Enzo onto the bed and kissed him hungrily. They got off of all the last clothes and the kisses were fierce. Bernard didn't have much experience on that but Enzo tought him well. Soon, Enzo was prepared and Bernard was preparing himself.

“Would you prefer to do it on your back on your stomach” he asked kindly, not sure what do do.

“How ever you want me.”

Bernard bit his bottom lip. 

“Stay on your back, then.”

He came closer, clumsly inserting himself inside of the blond. 

“God, youre soo tight.”

“Come on and just fuck me already.”

Bernard started a slow rhythm, kissing Enzo's neck. Soon the desire was too heavy and Bernard started to fuck him harder. He moaned and groaned as Enzo breathed heavily, moving his hips to match Bernards trusts. It didnt take long for Bernard to fuck him faster and stronger. Enzo moaned louder, which turned Bernard on even more. 

A while ago, when Bernard thought he was gay, but the standarts of hygene made him change his mind, was all gone now. All he wanted was to climax inside this gorgeous Italian guy. Enzo came first, making a mess between the two of them and Bernard kept trusting until he reached climax himself. He colapsed on top of the younger man before pulling out and laying beside him. In a matter of minutes, both of them were sleeping, cuddling close to each other.

Next morning, when Enzo woke up, he noticed Bernard all dressed up, sitting in bed, doing his shoe laces. He turned to him and for a while didn't say anything for a while, just observing the gorgeous Irish man.

“Leaving already?” he asked.

Bernard turned his head so he could face him.

“I need to open the shop,” he stoped for a while, then added, “You can come over when the shop is close, if you want to.”

“Like a date?” he asked, with a smile on his face.

Bernard didn't answer right away but soon he replied.

“Sure, why not? You could meet my friends, we always have a couple of bottles of wine when the shop is closed.”

“You're a true bohemian, aren't you?”

Bernard smirked.

“I guess I am. I suppose so are you.”

“Maybe we could be a fancy couple.”

Bernard didn't spoke after that, absorving the words as he stood up. He gave him the address of the book shop and Enzo pulled him close to a goodbye kiss.

“See you at night, then.”

Bernard made his way to the book shop, gladly not too far away from Enzo's. When he entered the shop there were a costumer and Manny was already up and cheery as always. He asked where Bernard has been all night but he made an excuse based on avoiding Manny's folks who had already gone. 

He spend the day reading but his mind was on Enzo. It has been such a long time since he has been with a guy and the night has been soo lovely. He hated to admit to himself but he was eager for the night to come so he could see him again. 

When the shop was closed, Fran and Manny were already pouring some wine on their glasses when someone knocked the door. Bernard moved quickly to opened it and smirked when he saw Enzo standing by the door.

“Come on in!”

“Excuse me. Wow, such a lovely book shop you own.”

Fran and Manny were curious about the blond and Bernard soon introduced him to them. Bernard sat on his usual chair and pulled a chair so Enzo could sit next to him. Fran and Manny sitting across the table. Fran soon wanted to know more about Bernards new friend and she already had a hint about what was going on. Which she confirmed when Enzo rested his hand on Bernards thigh and occasionally messed up with his already messed up hair.

Manny soon understood what was going on between the two men but didn't make a big deal out of it. Actually, he was totally fine with it. He always had a hint about Bernard being into boys as well so it wasn't such a big surprise. The guy seemed cool, which was what really mattered. 

The four of them enjoyed the drinks and talked all night until Fran called a night. She wanted to get some sleep and said good night to them and winked at Bernard before she left. Manny, after a few more minutes, also called a night and went upstairs to get some sleep.

“So… just the two of us, huh?” Enzo spoke, holding Bernard thigh tigher.

“Yeah… I was wondering…” he got closer to Enzo's ear, “If youd like to spend the night. Without making any noise. Mannys room is right next to mine.”

“I'd love to…” he got closer and kissed Bernard on the lips.

That seemed like a good start of a relationship for both of them and even better, Bernards friends seems to approve it. And Bernard himself, felt comfortable about Enzo being something more in his life. He was always welcome to his messy bed.


End file.
